What if she hadn't jumped
by kasj3
Summary: What if in new moon bella had waited for jake but never went cliff diving...what if she fell in love with jake, and edward were to come back. J/B and B/E much later in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Questions

"Awe, Jake come on, please?" I was very annoyed with Jacob lately. He was breaking promises to me a lot and I wasn't about to let him break another and get away with it so easily.

"No Bella, look outside. Not exactly the best day or weather for cliff diving, the current will be to strong." UGH there he goes again convincing me that it is too dangerous. Hasn't he already learnt that I like danger already? I already conned him into teaching me how to ride a motorcycle behind Charlie's back for God sakes. And why? All so I could hear _his_ voice again. The last time _his_ voice had been so clear it sounded like _he_ was right there with me, when I hit the tree. He had been yelling at me to go home, to go home to Charlie and to Jake and to stay out of trouble. I felt disgusted with myself I realized that I had been answering both him and Jake at the same time when I said 'I will' to Jake about the stupid brakes that failed to work and to him that I would go home after I had hear his voice. I knew that all this thinking about him would cost me later. Tonight when I'm laying in bed silently crying into my permanently tear stained pillow, just waiting for the pain to numb the aching tearing felling at the edges of my chest and force me into my own personal unconscious hell.

"This is planet Jake to planet Bella, do you read me?"

I didn't relies that I had totally zoned out until Jake had yelled my name about three more times and started waving his hand in front of my face and snapping his fingers.

"Bella."

"Bella!"

"BELLA?"

Suddenly there was a large russet coloured hand being waved in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella, come on finnish brushing your teeth so we can get going!"

"Ugh, why cant you just tell me where were going, mabey then I'll speed up the getting ready process."

"No"

"Fine be stubborn."

About 20 minutes later as we were driving down the highway towards La Push, that's when I figured out something was up, and something big too.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2authors note

Chapter 2- Authors note

Ok so my computer is completely trashed so im writing these chaps at my friends house, the library and school…ill try to keep up with it but its gonna be slow  really sorry…

Hope you like it.


	3. Cofessions and Answers

Chapter 3-Confesions and Answers

"Ok we're here now Bell's." Jake sounded exasperated, it might have had something to do with the fact that I had asked him at least 100 times, where we were going and when we would get there. "Thank God."

We had gone to La Push but not to jakes house. We were down some random back road all the way passed First Beach.

"Ah Jake who are all those other people? I recognize Sam, Quil, and Embry but who are those other two guys on either side of Sam?" I was confused, very confused. "That's Jared and Paul, I'm sort of part of Sam's little 'gang' as you so kindly put it." "That's not like you Jake I though that you hated them." I went to get out of my truck when the door suddenly flew open and I was sent flying into the air up onto Jake's back. "Whoa Jake, who new you could move so fast." "I did." He almost sounded smug when he said that.

"Oh would you have a look at that, Jakey brought is little girlfriend into this mess." Obviously Embry.

"Hey Embry---Jake put me down---how's it going?" "Well other then this whole---um Jake do you want me to tell her or Sam to show and tell her?"

Jake's POV

"Oh would you have a look at that, Jakey brought is little girlfriend into this mess." Leave it to Embry to make some smart ass comment like that.

"Hey Embry---Jake put me down---how's it going?" Leave it to Bella to make light of such a tense situation. The tension in the air was thick. It was really wearing on me lately.

"Well other then this whole---um Jake do you want me to tell her or Sam to show and tell her?"

"I dunno, Sam?"

Sam's POV

"I dunno, Sam?" Jake was really putting me on the spot, just then Paul jumped forward towards Jake growling and bearing his teeth. The look on Bella's face was both priceless and terrified.

"Ah, did you just growl at me Paul?" Bella's voice was slightly shaky and confused.

Bella's POV

"Ah, did you just growl at me Paul?" I was both terrified and confused. He was acting like a wild animal and everyone else was talking about something as thought it was the worst thing in the world.

"Bella." Sam was the only one acting somewhat sane about this whole situation. "Yes."

"Well Jake told you about the Cullen's and how they were 'The Cold Ones' or as your people call them 'Vampires'. I must have visibly winced and the name 'Cullen' and the word 'Vampire' because Sam immediately apologized.

"Keep going, please Sam." "Well the cold ones only have one known enemie, Jake told you about them right?" Yes, children of the moon or as I call them 'werewolves' am I correct?"

"Yes, yes you are, Jake must have told you lots did he?" "Yes, Yes, now can we get to the point?" I was getting impatient Sam was getting very easily sidetracked.

"Yeah Sam just spit it out!!" Even everybody else was getting very annoyed with Sam's distractions.

"Bella were the werewolves that Jake told you all about. We are destined to kill the Cullen's. Were sorry."

Teaser chapter 4-the fight

"_Quil Embry get Bella to Emily's, Jared your with me lets go find the other to before they do some real damage to each other this time."_

A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic, I really hate Jacob in the books I think he is way to prejudiced for his own good so I'm on Team Edward!!! Plz R&R, Ideas for how to make Edward come back to find Bella madly in love with Jacob would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks kasj3


	4. Emily's House

Chapter 4- Emily's house

"Ugh now you've done it Sam just because the Cullen's reviled all their secrets to that little human doesn't mean we can." Paul was really pissed off, he was ranting on and on about how Sam just 'blew their cover' and more.

"Paul cool it you really don't want to phase that close to Bella---you saw what happed to my Emily." Sam sounded concerned he was loosing his cool and I was freaking out.

"Whoa, whoa what? You're werewolves?" Oh, my god I was really freaking out I felt like I was gong to pass out. Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise and out of nowhere, where Paul had once was, now stood a large grey wolf, as tall as a horse but much, much wider and muscular. "Paul---NO Jacob don't do it." It was Embry this time. He had placed himself in a protective crouch in front of me, as Jake encroached towards Paul to attack, I wasn't sure how, but he was. As soon as Embry had yelled at Jake, Jake had done the same thing the Paul had, there was another loud ripping sound and another shower of clothes torn into pieces the size of confetti. In place of Jake there now stood a large russet colored wolf. After that it all happened to fast. The Jacob wolf lunged at the Paul wolf and opened its jaws wide enough to fit the wolfs neck. He then bit down that's when everything went black and the thing I heard was "Quil, Embry get her Emily's, Jared you're with me, we're going after them before they do some really damage to one another this time.".

Sam's POV

"Quil, Embry get her Emily's, Jared you're with me, we're going after them before they do some really damage to one another this time." Bella had passed out and I k new that Emily would be able to help her. As soon as Quil and Embry were out of sight, Jared and I phased and took off full sprint into the woods after the other too. I could hear there thoughts and I knew that they could hear mine so if I didn't start using the Alpha command soon they were going to kill each other. I was sick and tired of Paul and his ill-tempered attitude towards the rest of the pack.

"_I am going to kill you Jacob Black. How dare you bring that that HUMAN into this." _

"_What the hell Paul is your problem. She should have a right to know don't you think? God she is the one who was stupid enough to fall madly in love with a bloodsucker for god sakes. Don't you think she should be allowed to know her best friend is a werewolf if she had known that her 'boyfriend' had been a vampire? Huh don't you?"_ Jake had lunged for Paul's neck again. This time he latched on I was going to end this and end this now if one of them wasn't going to be killed. Putting as much Alpha force I could into I yelled at them with my thoughts.

"_That's enough. Jacob let go of him now." _Jacob dropped to the ground, bowing, crushed by the weight of my Alpha command. Paul used this as a good time to attack. He lunged and landed full force on Jake's leg. The bone cracking was a defining and sickening sound.

"_Ha-ha Jake, How'd you like that? Did that teach you your lesson?"_

"_You." "Are…going…to…have…to…explain…to…Bella…what…happened…to…me…and…I…_

_will…be…damned…if…she…does…not…try…to…kill…herself…"_

Jacobs POV

I was suddenly crushed under the weight of Sam's alpha command. Paul took advantage of my disability and attacked. He lunged at me again but Sam was not letting me up anytime soon. He landed on my left leg full force. I let out a loud cry. The bone cracking was a disgusting sound and feeling. Then I heard Paul's thoughts.

"_Ha-ha Jake, How'd you like that? Did that teach you your lesson?"_

"_You." "Are…going…to…have…to…explain…to…Bella…what…happened…to…me…and…I…_

_will…be…damned…if…she…does…not…try…to…kill…herself…"_

My thoughts we slightly smug, I knew that Bella would be so pissed off when she saw this.

Emily's POV

Quil and Embry came barging through my kitchen door to the guest room asking for some ice. I had no idea what was going on but I knew something bad had to have happened. They were carrying a small girl.

"What happened?" "Well you know how the chick Bella Sawn was dating Edward Cullen and how he and his entire family had left 3 months ago?" "Yes, keep going." "Well Jake kinda figured that we should let her in on the whole werewolves and ya so Paul lost his temper as usual, phased then Jake phased and they started attacking each other so Sam and Jared are out somewhere in the woods trying to break up a fight before they kill each other." 'Oh, my."

Bella's POV

"Bella? Can you hear me?" It was a voice that I didn't recognize, and then I heard Embry's.

"Embry? Quil? Where am I and where is Jake?" I opened my eyes slowly and I saw that I was laying on a bed, not my bed but a bed.

"Um, Jake is out attempting to kill Paul and vice versa and you blacked out as soon as Paul and Jake phased and starting attacking each other and you're at Emily's house. Sam' girlfriend." "Oh." Right at that moment they all burst through the door, they were carrying a Jacob who was swearing very loudly, I swear you could have heard him on the other side of the country. Man that kid had a set of lungs on him.

"Damn it Paul, Jacob what did you two do this time?" Emily sounded really upset and angry. Obviously this wasn't a first. 'Well Jake had to be stupid and tell her about the werewolf thing." This whole time Paul had a dirty look on his face and he kept jabbing a finger at me and calling me 'Her' as though I was a taboo thing to talk about.

'Ugh, Paul she knows about vampires why cant she know about werewolves?" Jacob was pissed.

"Would you two shut-up and let me explain or one of you two explain why Jake has a broken leg." Sam was pissed as well and I wanted to know what he meant by Jake having a broken leg.

"You can explain Jake." Paul was agitated and mad.

"Okay so you saw us phase right and then you passed out? Well after that we took off into the woods attempting to kill each other. Well Sam used the alpha command when I attacked Paul ready to rip his head but once I was crushed under the weight of the alpha command he attacked me and he landed full force on my leg and now it's broken and almost healed." "Huh, what do you mean by almost healed? It was only just broken." I was really confused.

'Well, uh it's sorta a werewolf thing you see we have super enhanced healing and speed and every thing." 'Oh, okay."

'Bella are you okay? Are you sure your not going to pass out on us again?" Quil sounded really worried about me and the guy barley knew me.

"Um, ya I'm fine, Jake can you take me home now?" I really wanted to go home. Passing out has always taken a lot out of me.

"Okay Bells I'll drive you home lets go."

Once we were in the car Jake turned and looked at me. "Bells do you want me to stay the night? You look a little shaken up still." "Um, thanks Jake but I doubt that Charlie will let you, you know being a guy and all." "Okay, but he doesn't have to know…didn't Edward usually stay at night without him knowing?" "Yes he did but he didn't sleep or snore I don't snore so Charlie would know don't cha think?" "Ya I guess but I don't need as much sleep us I used to." "Oh well I guess so then." I was really happy, maybe having Jake there would subside the nightmares and the aching feeling in the empty hole in my chest.

Teaser- Chapter 5-Dreams and Sleepover

"JAKE, no you cant, what if" What if what Bella? What if Edward came back? He's not coming back Bella its been 3 months, no letters no phone calls, face it Bella he doesn't love you anymore he probably never did either." "But---uuuhhh Jake…

A/N: Ok so the next chapter might have a bit of lemon in it but I have never written anything with lemon in it so ya here goes nothing. I will post the next chapter tomorrow night or possibly later tonight! Plz R&R!!!

Kasj3


	5. dreams and sleepover

Chapter 5- Dreams and Sleepover

Once we had gotten back to my house Jake came in and hung out for a bit and then 'left' he didn't really leave. It was dark out now so Charlie wouldn't see him sitting on the branch just outside my window waiting for Charlie and I to go to bed.

"Bella. BELLA!" Jake was sitting outside my window hissing my name. "Just wait for me to get dressed." No Bella, just open the damn window. Once I get in I'll close my eyes." "Fine." I wrapped the towel tighter around myself then I went to the window to open it. "Thanks Bells now move out of the way." 'Okay?" "Just move" "I am, I am chill Jake."

Once Jake was inside my room he swept me up off my feet into his arms and lay down on the bed with me. 'Go to sleep Bella.' "Okay, but one thing first…" 'Yes." "Why did you keep the werewolf thing from me for so long?" I could see the pained expression on his face, his dark eyebrows creased together into a frown. Very slowly and gently I reached up and smoothed the crease on his forehead, he smiled at me just slightly. "Well Bells I'm not lying about this, it's just never come up until Edward left." "Oh." That was the last thing I said before I drifted into an unconscious state.

I was standing in the middle of a meadow, "his" meadow to be excate, facing two large wolves. A gray one which had to be Paul and a russet coloured wolf that had to be Jacob. The were snarling and growling at each other. As I stood there watching the Jacob wolf slowly turned back into the human form of Jacob, then very slowly he walked up to me. "Hey Bells." I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was scared stiff. I had somehow turned and was now facing the far southern end of the meadow where slowly there was a group of six extremely pale, yet still beautiful people encroaching on my territory. I gasped I a had turned again and was now facing the far northern end of the meadow, this time there was a large pack of wolves slowly approaching us as well, the too were slowing turning back to their human forms as they apporched us.

"Bella." The voice was his voice, sweet like melting honey and smooth as velvet, it was Edward. I turned but not to find what I had wanted, Edward had changed, he now had large white fangs and blood dripping form the corners of his mouth, his eyes were to a crazed crimson colour. The rest of the family were the same way. Then Jacob spoke.

"Bella, we hate to do this to you, but you have to choose who you want to be with, the Cullens or with me and the wolves." Then I woke up.

"Bella."

"Bella?"

"BELLA!?" "What…Jake…" I was sobbing and I didn't even relies until I had spoken. "Bella? Why are you crying? Oh and you should probably put some clothes on." Just then Jake through a pair of old sweats at me along with a t-shirt. I took them under the covers with me and put them on. "I…don't know!" "I was dreaming and …you were there and so was"--- I took a deep breath "and so was Edward and the rest of his family. Then you spoke and said 'Bella, we hate to do this to you, but you have to choose who you want to be with, the Cullens or with me and the wolves.'" "Then you woke up?" "Yes."

"Awe, Bells I'm so sorry." "It's okay" "Alright." Jake had picked me and had me now cradled against his chest. I leaned my head back against his shoulder so I could see him.

"What?" "Nothing, it's just---" "Its just what?" "It's just your so good looking did you know that Jake?" "Um, thanks?" "No I'm serious." "Okay well just so you know, the feelings are returned. Maybe a little stronger then you intended but still." I kept staring t his face, memorizing his featured, then he yawned and I looked at his mouth. It all happened so fast. His mouth was suddenly on mine. His lips were hard yet gentle, even though I didn't want to I found myself kissing him back. When he pulled away for air I gasped. "JAKE! No! We can't…I…I…what if---" "What if what Bella? What if Edward came back? He's not coming back Bella its been three months, no letters, no phone calls, he doesn't love you anymore, I doubt very much he ever did, so why not?" He was furious. Once again his lips were on mine. I was enjoying it. I felt something that had not been there with Edward. The whole in my chest was healed. Not completely but as if there had never been any hole in the first place. I felt his tongue lightly trace my bottom lip, searching for entrance. I let out a deep sigh into his mouth as his tongue lightly traced patterns around my mouth, as I did to him. He was the one to break the kiss this time. "I should probably go home now, your dad will be getting up soon to get ready for work."

"Okay. I guess I'll go back to bed." "I'll come over at lunch, okay Bells?" "Yup sounds good to me, thank god its summer holidays." "Ha-ha yep. Bye Bells."

He bent down and kissed my lightly on the forehead before jumping out my window. I heaved a sigh of contentment. I had deffently felt something I never had with Edward. I was able to kiss Jake freely without the worry of getting hurt. It felt so good.

Teaser-Chapter 6- Edward

Edwards POV

I was dying without my Bella safe in my arms. I had forbidden Alice to look for her future but Alice being Alice had disobeyed. Alice had just had a vision of Bella kissing Jacob Black…

A/N: Okay thanks to everyone for all of the reviews especially to "Pixiecullen" I hope you like the kiss scene I have never written anything like that before so some help would be greatly appreciated. I think Edward will come back in chapter 7.

Kasj3


	6. Lunch

Chapter 6-Lunch

Edward's POV

I was dying without my Bella here, safe in my arms. I had forbidden Alice to look for her future but Alice being Alice did anyways. She had just had a vision of _my_ Bella kissing Jacob Black. That filthy _dog_ who was destined to kill me and my family.

The vision started out with Bella sitting on his lap looking at him, then he yawned, looked at her and started kissing her. Bella pulled away and gasped. "JAKE. No…we…I…I can't…what if---" "What if what Bella? What if Edward came back? He's not coming back, it's been 3 months, no phone calls, no letters. HE doesn't love you anymore, I doubt very much he ever did." Then he was kissing her again. This time he pulled back almost as though Bella had been enjoying it. He said "I'll come back at lunch." Then the vision ended.

That vision had me seeing red, Jacob was kissing _my_ Bella and Bella was letting him. How dare he tell her that I didn't love her anymore and that I never had. After Alice and I had seen the vision we called a family meeting, trying to decide whether or not to go back and put a stop to this before this got way out of hand. I had decide that I would go back.

Bella's POV

It was 11:45 when I woke up. Crap was my first initial thought, Jake would be here in 15 minutes and I wasn't ready. Downstairs I could here the T.V, so okay maybe he was already here. I got out of bed and went downstairs. Before I was even off the stairs, I was grabbed from behind. "Gahhh." I was momentarily stunned. "Ha-ha Bells, a little jump are we?" Jake said as he nuzzled into my neck kissing it a few times before setting me on the ground. "So what's for lunch?" "Poptarts." Poptarts were my ultimate favorite and I didn't feel like cooking anything for lunch. "Okay." Jake then asked his famous question. "So what chya feel like doing?" "Oh, umm, I dunno, not much ya know last night was kinda akward." "Ya, I guess, you wanna just go for a walk on the trails or something?

"Sure."

A/N: Sorry this chap is soooooooo short. Edward is comin gabck in chap 7!!!!

Teaser-Chapter 7-Edward's Return

_I let out and ear piercing scream. "Bella." Jack was frantic, he couldn't stand to loose me and I couldn't stand to loose him. In a matter of 1 day and night I had fallen madly in love with him. He had phased for just long enough to talk to Sam and I had atraked trouble. _

_Somebody…or something had just grabbed me from behind, I was just about to let out another scream when…_


	7. Authors NoteReally srry im soo busy

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't posted chap 7 yet. Its half done but I have family visiting and I Start back up at school on Monday, and I'm going to be really swamped with work cuz I've got some really big testing coming up with my martial arts so ya. Ill really try to get it posted, cuz I know how much ppl hate cliff hangers lie kive left you with\.lol I hat e them too. Srry

Luv ya guys thanks for the review

Kasj3


	8. Edward's Return

Chapter 8- Edward's Return

(Forever and Always –Taylor Swift)

As Jake and I had planed, we had gone for a walk on the trail. "Bells I've got to talk to Sam okay, just let him know why I'm not going to be at the clearing meeting today." "Oh sure." He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before dashing off into the woods. I walked over to the car, I was leaning against just listing to my ipod. "I'm hear without you" by life house.

Suddenly somebody grabbed me form behind ripping gout my earphones in the process.

I let out and ear piercing scream. "Bella." Jack was frantic, he couldn't stand to loose me and I couldn't stand to loose him. In a matter of 1 day and night I had fallen madly in love with him. He had phased for just long enough to talk to Sam and I had attracted trouble.

Somebody…or something had just grabbed me from behind, I was just about to let out another scream when a voice so smooth so velvety, like melting honey when he spoke my name. "Bella what the hell are you doing with the DOG?" "Ed-Ed-Edward?" "Yes Bella my love I've come back for you." "I'm…not… your…love anymore, I'm Jacob's." "What the hell?" Jake was so confused and extremely pissed. "I just came to retrieve my love Jacob." Edward sounded so smug. I tried to break his iron grip but he just held me tighter. "Oww, Edward let go, your hurting, me." Sure enough as soon as I said he was hurting me he dropped my wrists. He then looked me in the eye and spoke. "Bella don't you love me anymore?" "NO, but isn't that what you had intended when you left me I quote 'It will be as though I never existed' end of quote, am I not correct?" "Bella---"

"Don't Bella me Edward." I was so mad I was speaking through gritted teeth. "Love?"

"You said you didn't love me and didn't want me anymore and now you come back claiming you still love me…AFTER I move on just as you had intended?" "Bella—"

"No, Edward." With that I turned to the drives door and got in, I put my keys in the ingnition and left a confused Jake and a heartbroken Edward

Edward's POV

I had grabbed Bella's wrists from behind. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Suddenly Jacob Black came bursting through the trees shouting her name franticly. She was just about to scream again, when I stopped her. "Bella, what the hell are you doing with that DOG?" I felt her whole body go rigged. "Ed-Ed-Edward.?" She was freaking out, if only Jasper was here was my only thought. "Yes Bella my love I've come back for you." "I'm…not… your…love anymore, I'm Jacob's." She was speaking through gritted teeth.

Jacob spoke this time. "What the hell?" "I just came to retrieve my love Jacob." I must have sounded smug because Bella made a strange noise in the back of her throat, almost as if she was growling at me. She tried to get away from be so I held tighter, I wasn't letting her go ever again, ever. "Oww, Edward let go, you're hurting me." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, instinctively I dropped her wrists. I looked at her in the eye. "Bella don't you love me anymore?" "NO, but isn't that what you had intended when you left me I quote 'It will be as though I never existed' end of quote, am I not correct?" Oh god she had taken me seriously, crap. "Bella---"

"Don't Bella me Edward." She was so mad she was talking through gritted teeth again.

"Love?"

"You said you didn't love me and didn't want me anymore and now you come back claiming you still love me…AFTER I move on just as you had intended?" "Bella—"

"No, Edward." With that she turned and got in her truck and left.

Teaser- chapters 9- Alice have I Loved?

_I was sobbing the whole time I was in my truck. I didn't realize where I was going until I had reached the gravel drive. I was driving to the Cullen's house. I was parking my truck when a screaming Alice came out of the door. "Bella!!" Suddenly…_

A/N: Okay so you can probably imagine what went down between Edward a Jake once Bella had left so ya. In the next chap I've decided to make the rest of the Cullen's have come back. I'm going to be diving head first back into the deep end of things with school tomorrow so I cant guarantee that I will have chapter 9 posted but I will try I promise I will try. I'm also kind of running out of Ideas on this and I don't want to make it be a short story, ideas would be great for after chapter 11. thx

Kasj3

.


	9. Alice have I loved?

Chapter 9- Alice have I loved?

I was sobbing the whole time I was in my truck. I didn't realize where I was going until I had reached the gravel drive. I was driving to the Cullen's house. I was parking my truck when a screaming Alice came out of the door. "Bella!!" Suddenly I was slammed into. 'Oh, Ow Alice…let go I cant---" All of a sudden Alice was torn away from. "Can you breath now Bella?" It was Jasper, I was surprised to find myself hugging him. Jasper being new to this whole animal blood thing went as stiff as a board as I hugged him, squealing and jumping up and down the whole time. "Bella, maybe you should let go of Jazz, he kinda looks like he's going into shock or having and anxiety attack." It was Emmet he was laughing the whole time. "Emmet I'm not having and anxiety attack its just, well the emotions are really helter skelter all over the board and Bella caught me off guard. So banana." Wow that was the first time I had ever seen Jasper show any sense of humor. The whole time he was reprimanding Emmet he had his tongue sticking out, man that was funny. "Bella?" It was Esme, she sounded very confused that I was here. "Bella, why did you come to my house if you claim that you're not my love anymore?" "Alice can I speak to you in private?" "Sure?" "Let's go then."

Alice's POV

"Alice, can I talk to you?" "Sure?" Bella sounded so upset. 'Let's go then." We got into her truck and once we were out of sight she asked me to drive. "Alice, could you drive please?" "Sure, Bella please tell me what's wrong." "Alice have I ever truly loved?"

"Oh, Bella, I don't know…how do you still fell about Edward?" "I still love him with all of my life and all of my heart." Bella was sobbing by this point. I guess this is why she had asked me to drive. "I guess…I…was…just replacing…Edward…with Jacob." "Oh I---" "Alice I fell like…like…like a monster!"

Bella's POV

"Oh I---" "Alice I fell like…like…like a monster!" "Bella, do want to go back to talk to Edward and Jacob?" "I don't know Alice, I don't know who I love anymore! I still love Edward but I also have feelings for Jacob." "Well, which one of them would be easier to let go of?" "Jacob! But I don't want to frickin' hurt him too! I have already broken Edward's heart!" "Bella I'm talking you back to talk to Edward in private.

Teaser Chapter 10-Edward I'm so sorry, I still love you more than life itself.

… "_Edward I'm so sorry, I still love you with my entire heart…more then life itself."_

"_How can I belive it Bella/" "Edward, let me show you.' We were both sitting on his couch, I leaned closer and put both hands on his sholders pushing him back gently…_

A/N; Sorry I haven't updeated in a long time…as my friends at school..ive had major writers block and was aking them for help and ya.

Kasja3


	10. AN

Authors Note

Hey guys sorry for the major lack of updating!!! I have speeches going on at school right now so I am trying to write a speech and memorize it. I wont be updating from Sunday to Wednesday (18-21) I'm going away on a ski trip so for the rest of the week in-between the speech I promise I will try to get till chapter 15 posted…this story is only going to have 20 chapters, that is all I have for a plot line.

Thanks kasj3

P.S thanks for all the reviews! There really great.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Edward I'm Sorry

Bella's POV

Alice had driven me back to the Cullen's house, Edward was sitting on the front porch. He looked awful. "Alice?" I was whispering because I knew that if Alice blocked her thoughts and I whispered he wouldn't hear us. "Ya Bella?" "Can you block your thoughts please?" "Sure." "Alice what do I say, what do I do?" "Whatever you feel is right Bella." "Okay." I got out of the truck and made my way over to where Edward sat.

"Edward." He looke dup at me, he looked…_scared_. "Edward? What's wrong?" "Everything Bella." "Ummm… can I talk to you alone.?" "Sure." I knew what he was doing next. He was talking vampire speed and sound level telling his family to leave for a little while so we could talk in private. Next thing I knew the entire Cullen family was standing in front of me on the porch. "Don't break his heart…yet again _Bella_, because you know even _I'm_ not that low." Rosalie was very pissed off. She made my name sound like a profanity. "Whatever Rosalie, just mind you own business…and yes you are that low…and lower, and I'm sick of it. Everbody elses in you family welcomed me with open arms but you, you had to be so stubborn from the beginning and have to act like of the worst thing on the planet. Now if you don't mind Rosalie I have to speak to your brother in private." The look on Rosalie's face was pricless. I touched Edward on the shoulder and turned on my heel towards the door. Everybody had left.

Edward's POV

I just sat there dumbfounded as MY Bella vebaly assultaed my sister. I found it quite amusing. When she was finished she touched my shoulder and sturned towards the house.

Bella's POV

Once we had entered the house I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady my nearves and lower my heart rate. "Bella, what's the matter?" "Um nothing Edward just trying to figure out what to make of this situation. Could we go up to your bedroom?"

Alice's POV

I had the familiar feeling I always got when I vision was coming. Oh, god what was Bella going to do this timer.

"_Edward, could we go up to your bedroom?" "Sure, Bella." Edward picked Bella up and ran vampire speed up to his bedroom. Once they were in his room and seated on his couch Bella spoke. "Edward, I'm so sorry, I still love you and I always will. I love you with my entire life. You have my heart and you have my soul. I will never stop loving you. What had happened back there earlier today was…was…inexcusable. I will never do that again. Jacob manuipulated my depressed state. Making me believe that I loved him when really I didn't I still love you. 'How can I believe it Bella?" "Let me show you." Bella placed bother her hands on Edward's chest and leaned forward._

Edward's POV

Once we had enter the house and after I had asked the rest of my family to leave Bella asked me if we could go upstairs to my room.

"Bella what's the matter?

" "Um, nothing Edward, just trying to figure out what to make of this situation. Could we go up to your bedroom?"

"Of course." I picked her up and ran at vampire speed up to my room, once we were there I sat us both down on my couch and looked at Bella.

Bella's POV

Edward picked me up and ran at vampire speed up to his room. Once we were there he sat us both down on his couch and looked at me.

"Bella, what happed while we were gone?" "I honestly don't know, I sorta went into this deep dark depression that Jacob dragged me out of by making me fall for him and fall hard for him." "Oh…"

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I still love you and I always will. I love you with my entire life. You have my heart and you have my soul. I will never stop loving you. What had happened back there earlier today was…was…inexcusable. I will never do that again. Jacob manipulated my depressed state. Making me believe that I loved him when really I didn't. I still love you." "How can I believe it Bella?" "Let me show you." I placed both my hands on Edward's shoulders and leaned forward. I don't think he understood what I was doing. Then suddenly Edward closed the distance between the two of us. Ice collided with fire to create and inferno. For the first time Edward kissed me back passionetly. He tongue traced my lip seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and gasped as his tongue entered my mouth. Suddenly he pulled back. "Okay, I belive you, so does this mean that your still my love?" "Yes" I answerd breathlessly.

A/N: Kay so for the next chapter im thinking of making Edward prpbppose to bella!! Whatdya think? Any objections? Ideas would be grat!!!!

Thanks

Kasja3

p.s sorry this took sooooooo long. Speeches suck and so does school, but school ski trips to quebec are awesome!!!


	12. Epilog

Epilog- The wedding

As I stood at the top of the stairs in the Cullen's living room the music started flowing around the room. Alice led, gracefully waltzing down the stairs. She was so smooth it almost looked as though she were floating. Next went Esme then Rosalie. It was now my turn, I looked at Charlie, took a deep breath faced forward and began the decent.

When I got to the bottom and up to the alter I looked up to see Edward give me, my favorite crooked smile.

After all the vows were said we went to the after dinner and party. Of course the vampires "ate" they really all ate a bit but then they all excused themselves to the bathrooms.

"It's almost time for the dancing Mrs. Cullen." I couldn't help but smile at that but the dread of dancing was overwhelming. "I can't dance!" I almost cried.

"Then let me lead, let me teach you silly Bella."

3 hours later

After dancing with my dad, my father in law and all of my new brothers, Alice jumped up to the podium and announced that Edward and I would be leaving and that I need to report to the bathroom in her room A.S.A.P.

"Bella….you looked…..ama-ama-ama-amzing." Was it just me or did Rosalie just compliment me? "Thanks Rose." "Anytime."

"Hurry up Bella, _do you want _to go on the plane looking like this?" "No." "Well then get over here and let me take your hair down." Alice was major stressing about the honey moon. It was actually pretty funny. After about another 10 minutes of this we went back downstairs where Edward was waiting for me.

1 hour later

As we were sitting on the plane flying to god knows were Edward leaned over and kissed me. "I love you Bella."


End file.
